1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to airdrops and, in particular, to controlling airdrops. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for using enhanced multi-function controllers to manage airdrops.
2. Background
Airdrops are typically used to deliver cargo to various locations in which other types of cargo delivery systems may not be able to access as easily or as quickly. Airdrops may be used to re-supply troops, provide humanitarian aid, deliver equipment, deliver vehicles, and for other suitable types of purposes.
An airdrop may be performed using an airdrop system that comprises a payload attached to a parachute. The airdrop system also may be steered towards a target location as the airdrop system descends toward the ground. Airdrops may include low velocity airdrops, high velocity airdrops, free fall airdrops, high altitude airdrops, low altitude airdrops, and other suitable types of airdrops.
An airdrop system may include, for example, a parachute, a payload, electric or pyro-electric actuators, a computer, a global positioning system, navigation control software, and other suitable types of components. The actuators may be attached to a structure on which a payload is located or may be attached directly to the payload. These actuators may be controlled by the computer, the navigation control software running on the computer, and possibly with the use of a global positioning system to control the flight path of the airdrop system toward a target location.
In designing and manufacturing airdrop systems, the cost of components may be a factor in selecting components for an airdrop system. Oftentimes, after the airdrop occurs, some or all of these components may not be reusable or may not be returned for future airdrops. For example, a parachute or pallet on which cargo is placed in the airdrop system may be rendered unusable during the landing of the airdrop system. In other examples, circumstances may prevent recovery of these components. For example, a human operator receiving the cargo may be unable to transport the different components of the airdrop system. Present airdrop control is accomplished with single-purpose devices useful only for control during the airdrop mission segment.
As a result, these components may be left at the target location or destroyed. Thus, it is desirable to increase the usefulness of an airdrop system.
Further, the weight of these components also may be considered when selecting the components for an airdrop system. The weight of these components, along with the weight of the payload, may affect the amount of time and distance that an airdrop system can travel with the payload. Depending on the use, the weight may be greater than desired.
Further, the weight of the airdrop system may cause undesirable constraints on the size and design of the parafoil for the airdrop system, as well as other components. In addition, the weight and/or size of these components may increase the difficulty in retrieving the components for reuse at a later time. Weight and size of components also impact fuel costs and space efficiency of aircraft cargo usage for aerial delivery.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.